Nightmares
by CadillacJack
Summary: A nightmare from long ago leaves Lisa feeling alone and scared. She just may however seek comfort from a certain fun loving, peanut butter loving Raccoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! While reading Raccoons fan fiction, I saw that there weren't many BertXLisa stories. Granted there were a few but not enough in my opinion. So, I decided to write my own little story to help balance that. :)**

**On a side note, while this isn't my first fan fiction story, this is my first Raccoons story. So please no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons.**

**Nightmares**

A young Lisa Raccoon was walking along in the Evergreen forest, on a beautiful sunny day, picking flowers and listening to the beautiful songs of the wild. She had only been out a short while, when she heard someone behind her, calling her name.

"Hey Lisa!" The voice called.

Lisa turned around and smiled when she saw it was one of her old best friends Vanessa, a purple falcon, waving off in the distance. Lisa quickly hurried her steps over to her and very soon was reunited with her old friend.

"Vanessa!"

"Lisa!"

The two friends smiled and gave each other a quick little hug.

"So, how are you liking the old Evergreen forest?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, it's so amazing!" Lisa exclaimed. "There are mountains and trees and wildlife everywhere, and its so peaceful and quiet here. It's enough to make me just want to stay here forever!"

Vanessa chuckled a little. "Ya, well, you get used to it pretty fast."

"Say, do you want to see something really amazing?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure" Lisa replied.

"Alright, follow me!" Vanessa commanded, leading Lisa towards the trail.

The two friends walked on the smooth and partially covered leaf trail for a while. Neither of them spoke much on the way. Lisa, however, was getting a strange feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling that was telling her that something wasn't right with this whole thing. Something that was telling her to just run away and never look back. A dreadful kind of feeling. Lisa tried very hard to ignore this weird feeling, for she knew that Vanessa would never do anything to jeopardize her or her family in any way. Still, she felt a little uneasy with the whole situation. To help ease the tension, she tried to strike up a conversation.

"So… where exactly are we going?" Lisa asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Oh, where just heading to this little spot a little ways away." Vanessa replied coolly.

Lisa looked on with a sense of confusion. "Which is?"

"Well… um… have you ever heard of Dead man's cliff?" Vanessa asked.

"Dead man's what?!" A bewildered Lisa asked.

"Look, I'll explain more when we get there, ok?" Vanessa asked, sounding a little stressed.

"O-ok then" Lisa replied back.

The two continued to walk along the trail and as before neither of them spoke a word. However, this time, neither of them stroked up another conversation. Before long, the two friends had finally arrived.

"Well, here it is" Vanessa boosted.

Lisa walked a few steps further and saw that they were on a high cliff area of the Evergreen forest. An area surrounded by thick tall trees and beautifully colored flowers.

"So what do you think?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it certainly is beautiful" Lisa said while taking in her surroundings.

"It gets even better. Come on" Vanessa then leaded Lisa over to the cliff side.

"So this I presume is Dead man's cliff?" Lisa asked.

Vanessa tensed up a little. "Uh… yeah it is."

"Then why do they call it Dead man's cliff?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Vanessa began. "I've heard rumors that a long time ago, bungee jumpers, were jumping off this very cliff. The stories go that one of their jumpers was bungee jumping and suddenly his rope snaps. He plummeted several feet before hitting the ground with a sickening crack. They managed to get him to the hospital but he died in a coma three weeks later. Since then, people have been nicknaming this place Dead man's cliff because after that one guy died three more people were killed in the exact same way."

Vanessa then looked over at Lisa who had a scared look on her face and wide eyes.

Vanessa chuckled a little. "Relax Lisa, those were just rumors I heard. Heck, for all we know, there probably wasn't a single death up here. Besides, I just brought you up here to show you the great view of the whole forest. It's quite spectacular."

"How far from the ground is it?" Lisa asked.

"About 100 feet down" Vanessa replied. "It's quite a huge drop."

Lisa turned towards the edge of the cliff and looked towards the Evergreen forest. She had to admit that despite the name, and the height, it was indeed a spectacular view of the whole forest. She was even forgetting about the whole thing with the bungee jumpers and the deaths that so apparently happened.

Lisa turned back towards Vanessa and smiled. "Your right Vanessa. Those are just stories that people made up just to draw people over here. We're in no danger, I mean were just here to do some sightseeing, right?"

"Exactly, just simple, relaxing sightseeing. Now what do you say we have ourselves a little race. First person to race over to that bush and back gets first picks at your dad's sunshine muffins." Vanessa said grinning.

"Alright your on!" Lisa replied grinning as well.

The two took racing stances and then were off in a cloud of dust. Vanessa had the lead at first but then Lisa gained ahead and touched the bush first. She began to run back as fast as she could with Vanessa close behind. The two were having so much fun, that they had completely forgotten about all the danger of being on the cliff, or, by how close they were getting to the edge.

Lisa, however, didn't care about these little factors. She simply just wanted to beat her purple falcon friend at her own game. It was when she was only inches away from where they had started that something went terribly wrong. When she was only a few inches away from the finish, Lisa's feet tripped over a hidden branch and sent Lisa tumbling. She had been running so fast that when she tumbled, she tumbled all the way over to the edge of the cliff. Lisa just barely saw the edge of the cliff coming and screamed out for anyone to save her from the perils below. Just before Lisa felt completely weightless, she felt two hands grab her arms. Lisa looked up to see Vanessa holding onto Lisa's arms with all her might.

"VANESSA HELP!" Lisa screamed while looking down at the ground below.

"Don't worry, I'll pull you back up!" Vanessa shouted back.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Please don't let me fall!" Lisa cried with hot tears becoming visible on her face. Her whole body shaking all over.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Vanessa remarked.

"But… then again…" Vanessa began to chuckle evilly. "Maybe I don't."

Lisa looked up and became white with fear. She saw Vanessa's eyes beginning to glow blood red and her face becoming more demonic and wild. Her teeth also became sharper like a wolf's teeth. She also noticed that the sky suddenly became darker and there was suddenly thunder and lighting all around them.

"Well" Vanessa said in a demonic tone. "I do hope you enjoy the view, because it's the last one you're ever going to see. Forever."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the demonic Vanessa dropped Lisa towards the trees below. Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs while her demonic friend was laughing wildly from above. As the ground became closer and closer, and the world became darker and darker, Lisa silently prayed to be spared from death, to have just one more chance at her life. Chances to spend more time with her parents or to just have more fun in life. However, at the rate that she was falling, those prayers silently fell through. Lisa was now only about 10 feet from the ground and coming fast. She let out one more terrified scream and then suddenly…

"AHH!" Lisa awoke from her dream with a shriek. She looked around and was relieved to see that she was in her bedroom once again. Lisa wiped the sweat off her face and laid back down again with her body shaking. She then heard a knock at her door to which she jolted back up.

"Lisa, is everything all right?" The voice on the other side asked.

Lisa instantly recognized the voice to that of her father, George Raccoon.

Lisa quietly sighed. "Ya, dad everything's fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Alright, but you know if something's bothering you…" George began to say but was suddenly cut off by Lisa.

"Yes I know I can talk to you. I understand dad but I just want some time to myself. Ok?"

"Oh, well, alright if you insist. Goodnight Lisa." George said and then left.

"Goodnight dad" Lisa replied back as she fell back on her bed again.

Lisa stared up at the ceiling and thought deeply. She hadn't had that cliff dream for years now and now it was back again. Lisa couldn't understand why the dream was back or why it was back now. She hadn't been in any life and death dilemmas recently and she was far from thinking of the incident from her past.

Lisa eventually gave up trying to answer these questions and reached under her bed to pull out her Bert Raccoon stuffy she made with the help of Aunt Gertie. She held the stuffy close to her and sighed.

"Oh, Bert" Lisa began to say stroking the stuffy's fur. "I really wish you were here. You always seem to understand how I'm feeling and how to make me feel better. Your like the sunshine in my heart."

Lisa then lightly kissed the stuffy on nose and rolled onto her side trying to get back to sleep. Little did she know that her wish would be coming true in a most unexpected way.

**Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter and I will try hard to update soon.**

**Also, if any of you are confused with the events that transpired in this chapter or the behaviors of the characters, all will be explained next chapter.**

**Until then: Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's part 2 to my story. Special thanks to Nicky4 for reviewing. You totally rock man! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons. -_-**

**Nightmares part 2**

**One week later**

Nighttime had quietly descended over the Evergreen forest. All over, the forest animals were beginning to settle in for the night. The bears and their cub's creped into their dens, the birds rested in their nests after a long day's work and all the nocturnal animals such as the bats and owls were beginning to awaken and plan for the new night. Although it was night, the Evergreen forest itself looked to be awaking all over again. The bright full moonlight gave the forest a glowing and stunning look and paved the way for lighting up the dark environment. For miles around there wasn't a single sign of other life or light. Except for a few small lights coming from a tree like house, better known as, the Raccoondominium.

A few days ago, Melissa Raccoon had won a big time radio contest and as a grand prize she and 3 other people had won a chance for a fully paid 5-day ski vacation up in the Rockies. Naturally, Melissa accepted the prize and she and Ralph, George and Nicole Raccoon packed up and headed over to the Rockies. Leaving Bentley Raccoon in the care of Bert and Lisa. Cedric also stopped by to check up on things and to make sure that Bert or Bentley didn't hurt themselves with their crazy ideas.

For the past two days, Bert, Cedric and Bentley had hiked, fished, stargazed, watched movies and by now were busy working on their new model airplanes. Lisa Raccoon, on the other hand, was quietly sitting down and reading a book over in the living room, lost in her own thoughts. Like everyone else, she too was glad to just have a few days to kick back and relax without her parents breathing down her neck. But, she couldn't shake off the incident that had happened last week. She hadn't dreamt of the cliff since then, but the memory of it last week still had her hands shaking. Lisa was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Bert's loud cheer.

"Yahoo!" Cheered Bert. "My plane's almost done! Soon we can be the three musketeers the plane version!" Bert then laughed over his comment. "Oh boy, is this ever going to be great!"

"I'll say. I've been waiting for these planes for weeks and now there finally here. The package says that they can soar over 200 feet and their made out of recycled fiber." Cedric remarked smiling.

"And according to what I've read about on my computer," Bentley began saying. "These models have been the top rated model planes all over the world. Even actual pilots say that these planes are very similar to what they fly."

"Now all we need is a place to launch them." Bert said as he glued down the last piece. "The Raccoondominium's too small to really get them to fly."

"Ya and Pop won't exactly let us use his balcony to fly them." Cedric replied sadly.

"Well, what about Deadman's Cliff?" Bentley asked.

"NO!!!" Lisa shouted standing straight up.

The 3 friends stared at Lisa with confused and worried expressions on their faces, especially Bert's.

"Uh… I mean…" Lisa straightened out her fur and began quietly. "Deadman's what, sorry?"

"Deadman's cliff." Bentley replied. "It's only the biggest, highest spot in the whole Evergreen forest."

"Oh ya, I know that place. It supposedly has a curse on it or it's haunted or something." Bert replied.

"I heard it's about 100 feet to ground." Cedric said.

"Which makes it a perfect place to launch our planes." Bentley claimed smiling.

"Then it's official." Bert began. "We go over to deadman's cliff tomorrow and fly these baby's and become: Bert Raccoon, Bentley Raccoon and Cedric Sneer. High flying Aces!"

The 3 friends laughed and even Lisa found herself laughing too. Although this was not a good hearted cheery laugh. Moreover, it was a small and nervous laugh as her hands began shaking again.

"Um… well… I'm, going to turn in for the night. Good night!" Lisa exclaimed quickly and bolted up the stairs leaving the boys with blank looks on their faces.

"What's with Lisa?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, but she's been acting like that all week. She doesn't even want to play basketball anymore!" Bert replied with a frown.

"Ya and whenever I ask her about it she just shoves me away like I'm some old newspaper or something." Bentley puffed.

"Hmm… I think I'll go talk to her. See what's going on." Bert proclaimed. "You guys better get going."

"Alright, Sophia is expecting me soon for a movie date anyway. See ya Bert!" Cedric said as he walked out the door.

"I guess I'll head up to your room Bert." Bentley began as he got off his chair and walked up the stairs. "There's this new experiment I've wanted to try out and I don't think mom and dad would appreciate it me doing it in their house."

Bert watched Bentley for a while as he got up to his room and closed the door. Then, with a deep breath, he started slowly up the stairs to Lisa's room or usually Ralph and Melissa's room when they were around. Bert knew he was taking a great risk here. He was either going to get the door slammed in his face and make Lisa never talk to him again, or get to what was bothering Lisa and maybe get to have a chance to hold the raccoon beauty in his arms. Bert silently prayed that it would be the latter of the two.

**Well that's part 2. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had.**

**I do know this chapter is terribly short and doesn't quite explain everything, but with all the schoolwork I have right now, it's the best I can do. I do intend to get the next chapter updated ASAP and plan to have it up by Thanksgiving weekend.**

**Until then: Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings once again! Not much to say this time around, except that, here is part 3 to my story. I once again thank all of you guys and gals for your reviews. It really puts me in a good mood. :)**

**Also, just so you know, this chapter has some language in it, so you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons. Nuff said.**

**Nightmares part 3**

Bert finally made it to the top of the stairs and treaded slowly towards Lisa's room. Anyone looking at Bert right now would make the strong comparison between him and an innocent man walking towards his execution. At this point, Bert could have only have wished to have just stopped Lisa right when she ran up the stairs and ask her what the problem was then, instead of walking right up to her door and asking her something that she obviously didn't want to talk about.

Eventually, after what seemed like years, Bert finally made it to Lisa's room. Unsurprisingly, the door was closed and the lights were out. Bert thought to himself that he could just easily leave right there and then, go to bed and never talk about what happened earlier again. But a part of him, deep inside his heart, told him otherwise. With a deep breath, Bert reached up his paw and knocked on the door lightly. He listened for a bit and heard nothing on the other side. He knocked on the door again with a little more force, this time, hearing something moving around a bit and hearing a soft and tried voice calling out.

"H-hello?" Came Lisa's voice.

Bert stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a nervous tone.

"Oh…um… Lisa, it's me Bert." He called.

"Bert!" Lisa replied in a happy and somewhat guilty tone. "Oh, thank god it's you!"

Bert chuckled a little. "Y-yea, just me."

There was a short little silence before Lisa spoke up again.

"Do you need anything?"

"Well, actually, I was just wondering about what happened with you earlier." Bert replied.

Bert heard nothing for a moment, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped for a moment and then the door suddenly opened, revealing Lisa in the doorway. Bert's eyes nearly popped right out of his skull and he felt the air being sucked right out of his lungs as he saw Lisa in all her night attire. She had a tight purple tank top with little hearts decorating the front and a pair of silky white shorts that ran up high enough to show her slender legs. Bert also noticed her soft fur was a little messed up, probably from lying down in bed for a while. In Bert's eyes, she was the most beautiful and intelligent creature to ever roam the earth. Bert suddenly noticed he was drooling slightly and quickly wiped it away, to which Lisa giggled a little.

Bert then spoke in a surprisingly serious tone. "So, what exactly did happen with you earlier? If you don't mind me asking."

Lisa's face suddenly turned into an uneasy one as her tail begun to drift to the side.

"Oh… that… well, I don't really know what happened exactly Bert. I just don't really like cliffs or high places that much. Especially… that one you guys mentioned…"

"Deadman's cliff" Bert cut in.

Lisa winced. "Yes, that one."

Bert stood still a moment with a quizzical look on his face. "Well, how come? I mean Deadman's cliff sounds scary but it can't be that bad…"

"Bert…"

"I mean you can dislike a lot of things including my peanut butter soda among others but…"

"Bert…"

"It can easily be as scary as Cyril Sneer's closet for all I care, but I…"

"Bert!"

"Hey, maybe you can come with us and help fly our…"

"BERT WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE!"

Bert stopped speaking with his body trembling and his tail between his legs. He had never heard Lisa this angry before.

Lisa took a few deep breathes before speaking in a more calmer, yet fierce tone. "Look, I understand that you're wondering why I hate cliff's and especially that god damn Deadman's cliff place, but I rather not talk about it and I prefer that you stay out of my life! Okay?"

Bert lowered his head down and spoke in a barely audible voice. "Yes, I understand, I'll just go."

Bert then turned and walked towards his room but suddenly stopped halfway and turned towards Lisa.

"It's just… I really do care about you Lisa. I just wanted to help you out and make sure you could get by any obstacles your facing. But if you just want me out of your hair and want me to shut my trap forever, then I understand." Bert lowered his head and with tears in his eyes, continued walking towards his room.

Lisa suddenly felt an uneasy feeling all over her, as if she had just kicked a dying man in the face and left for dead. She finally realized that if she wanted to get through this nightmare, she would need a little help from someone that she knew could mend any spirit. With a deep sigh, Lisa called out.

"Wait Bert!"

Bert stopped right in his tracks and turned towards Lisa with his watery glazed eyes, expecting to get more backlash and a verbal and physical slap to the face, but instead he saw Lisa with a hurt expression on her face.

"I've been thinking… I think I should tell you the real reason why I don't like cliffs or any high places."

"No you don't have to." Bert replied. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it and want me to get out of your face… forever."

Tears began to sting the fur around Lisa's eyes, but she continued.

"No I insist. I really need help with this whole nightmare thing I'm having and I really need you right now." Lisa then wrapped her arms around Bert's neck and began to leave a notable wet mark on his sweater.

Bert was stunned at first but then wrapped his one arm around Lisa's neck and used his other arm to stroke her head fur.

"Shhhh… It's all right." Bert began. "I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

Lisa lifted her head and looked into Bert's eyes, which showed the same warmth, and comfort as a fire or a hand knitted blanket for a cold day. She also noticed Bert's touch was a strong, yet soft, warm tenderness that she couldn't describe. With a little sniff and a sigh she broke away from Bert.

"Follow Me," She said as she guided Bert into the bedroom.

Bert now knew that he was finally going to see what exactly was bothering Lisa and why she originally didn't want to talk about Deadman's cliff. Bert knew, and thought it over in his head, that no matter where Lisa's story would go or end, he would always be there to give her a warm, loving hand and a great understanding of fear and love.

**Phew! Finally Done! ^_^**

**I'm sorry for leaving you at yet another cliffhanger but once again, schoolwork and busy social life are leaving me with this for now. I do promise to update the next chapter ASAP!**

**Until then: Peace!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's part 4 to my story and again, like my last chapter, this chapter has some language, so better safe than sorry! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons but I do own Vanessa and her folks.**

**Nightmares part 4**

Lisa guided Bert to Melissa and Ralph's bed and sat down on it cross-legged, to which Bert did the same so that he was facing straight across from Lisa. The two raccoons sat and stayed silent for a while before Lisa gave a deep sigh.

"I suppose you're really wondering why I'm acting so screwy recently." Lisa began.

Bert nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, it's alright. I might as well tell you now and get it off my chest." Lisa sighed and then gave a little smile to Bert.

Bert gave an encouraging smile before placing his paw over Lisa's paw.

"Take all the time you need Lisa. I can wait." Bert spoke softly.

Lisa turned her head away a little before facing downward and finally speaking the truth.

"Well, you know how I used to live in the city before coming to the Evergreen Forest?" Lisa asked.

"Ya" Bert replied.

"Well, back when I was 7 I had this friend named Vanessa Lombardi who was living right down our street from where we lived in the city." Lisa began. "Me and Vanessa were great friends for a time. We played dress up and listened to music together and sometimes, we even went to the park near our houses and pretended to be grand explorers!"

Lisa laughed a little and Bert even found himself laughing. Then Lisa's face turned into a face full of pain and sorrow.

"Then… one day, Vanessa's parents decided to go on a trip to an old cabin they had in the Evergreen forest. They asked my parents, and me and Vanessa, if we wanted to come too and because we were such good friends and all, we said yes. We packed up and soon came to be in the Evergreen forest."

"So you have been in the Evergreen Forest before you moved here." Bert realized. "So, what did ya think of it?"

"Oh well, when I first came over, I loved it!" Lisa exclaimed. "I loved all the wilderness and open space and all the wild life and because it was such a bigger space than the park, me and Vanessa's grand explorer game just got better for the both of us."

"Wow! It certainly does sound like you and Vanessa had a great time here." Bert chuckled. "What did your parents think about it?"

"Well, mom and dad loved the place just as much as I did. In fact, they were even considering, moving out here someday so that we could enjoy all the great open space everyday."

"To which you eventually did," Bert replied with a smile.

"Yes, we did eventually." Lisa replied with a smile equivalent to Bert's.

Lisa then dropped her smile and replaced it with a painful frown.

"Then… just a few days after we arrived at the cabin, me and Vanessa were playing in the forest when she guided me over to… Deadman's c-cliff."

Lisa then stopped speaking and sobbed a little, producing hot tears that dripped from her face onto the bed. Bert leaned over and kissed Lisa gently on the cheek.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to." Bert said as he stroked Lisa's fur. "I understand completely."

"No, no" Lisa quickly said as she wiped her tears away. "I'm alright, I can go on."

Lisa sniffed a little before continuing. "Anyways, Vanessa showed me Deadman's cliff and told me all about the bungee jumpers that supposedly jumped from there and fell to their deaths. I was feeling a little bit nervous about the whole thing and I was thinking of just leaving right there and then, but then Vanessa told me that they were just some stupid stories that people made up and because I trusted her so much, I believed her. So, just for fun, we then decided to have a little race by the edge of the cliff. I was running ahead of Vanessa and I was almost at the finish line, when suddenly I tripped over a hidden branch and I fell and rolled all the way over to the edge of the cliff."

At that moment, Bert noticed Lisa visibly shaking and sweat appearing on her face. Bert placed Lisa's paw into his and gave a gentle squeeze on it making Lisa smile and blush a little before continuing.

"I ended up dangling 100 feet in the air with only a few spare roots, that I was grabbing onto, to keep me from falling. I tried to pull myself up but I was so scared of how high I was that I just froze. I couldn't move. I saw Vanessa running towards me, attempting to try and help me up, when suddenly she just stopped right in her tracks and ran in the other direction. Leaving me all alone, by myself. Leaving me just to die."

Bert suddenly felt a strange sensation come over him. One that made his blood boil and his teeth clenched. Lisa looked up towards Bert and grew a worried expression on her face. Bert then calmed down and unclenched his teeth.

"So… what happened after that?" Bert asked.

"Well… I just continued holding onto those loose roots for as long as I could. I also shut my eyes tight so I wouldn't have to look at the ground, but in all retrospect I was scared shitless and then, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard voices coming towards me. Then suddenly, I felt several arms reaching around me and I felt myself being lifted onto solid ground. I very slowly opened my eyes and I saw my parents with Vanessa and her parents standing over me."

"Whew! Well that's a relief." Bert said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "How did your parents react?"

"Well mom and dad were practically in hysterics. They hugged and kissed me over and over. Normally I'd hate it when they did that, but at that moment, I needed all the help I could get."

"And Vanessa?" Bert asked.

"Well her parents were also in hysterics. Not as much as my parents, but still, they were just sobbing and shaking all over. Vanessa however, just looked down at her feet and never uttered a word as we walked back to the cabin. Later, she tried explaining to me that she left me because she wanted to get her parents and my parents all the way to the cliff to help pull me up."

"But she could of just pulled you back up." Bert argued.

"That's what I was thinking." Lisa replied. "But since she did get help, I sort of forgave her…"

"Sort of?" Bert asked.

"Well ya see, after we came back to the city I didn't really trust Vanessa that much. One time, when we were playing Frisbee, the Frisbee got stuck up high in a tree and Vanessa practically pushed me up the tree to go get it. Of course, thanks to that whole cliff ordeal, I was just terrified of anything really high up. Also, Vanessa would start to tell all the kids at school about the whole cliff thing and people just came running up to me and asking me all kinds of questions. Questions I really didn't feel like answering. Questions that really made me feel guilty of myself."

Bert felt a few stinging tears come to his eyes, but he managed to hold them back.

"I'm sorry." Bert said in a sad tone.

"Oh don't be!" Lisa replied quickly. "That only lasted a few months and pretty soon everything went back to normal. Well, almost…"

"Almost?" Bert questioned.

Lisa bit her lower lip. "Well the thing was, after what happened in the forest, mom and dad didn't exactly want me to hang out with Vanessa anymore. It's not that they didn't like her or anything; it's just that they wanted Vanessa and me to take a little time out before we started going places again. Unfortunately, Vanessa's dad got a new job as a pastry chef in Toronto and therefore they moved away. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to them."

Bert rubbed the back of his head. "Well, have you thought of calling them or sending them a letter?"

"I tried but they left so quickly, that I didn't get a chance to ask them what their new phone number was or what their new address would be. I mean, even after all that happened, I still do like Vanessa. I mean, she may have left me behind on that cliff, but she did get help and she did try explaining to me why she left and she also, at one point, told me that the reason she told all the kids at school about Deadman's cliff, was simply because she wanted to let everyone know about the adventure and excitement of it all. She never intended for me to get caught in the crossfire. She was really a good kid Bert. I just wish I could have told her that."

Bert again squeezed Lisa's paw gently. "I'm sure she was a very good kid Lisa but who knows? Maybe someday you'll run into each other again. I mean, hey, anything's possible."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Bert, Lisa grew a fully bright and happy expression on her face. "You're right Bert. Maybe we will cross paths again, but until then I just have to tell myself that she did mean well to me. No matter what happened."

"Exactly." Bert then unleashed a loud yawn and stretched his arms. "Well, it's been a loooong day and since you're all good now and everything, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight!" Bert exclaimed as he stood up and walked towards the door when suddenly he felt his arm being tugged onto.

"Wait Bert!" He heard Lisa call out.

Bert turned around and saw Lisa holding his arm with both of hers and a scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Bert asked.

"Oh… well… I-it's just…" Lisa took a deep sigh. "There's something I forgot to mention. After returning home from the Evergreen forest I started having these nightmares where me and Vanessa were playing by the cliff when suddenly I would trip and fall and I'd end up dangling 100 feet in the air, pretty much what I told you. Except, in my nightmares, Vanessa would actually try to pull me up when she would suddenly turn into some kind of horrible monster and let me go. Dropping me towards the ground below."

Bert felt his fur crawling over the concept of the dream. A dream like that would scare anyone. Even him.

"Luckily the dreams stopped after only a few weeks." Lisa continued. "But just last week, I had that same dream again after so long and I have no idea why."

Lisa began to shed a few more tears before Bert reached up his paw and dried away her tears.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bert asked in a caring manner.

"Well, there is… one thing…" Lisa replied.

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"Could you maybe… s-spend the night with me?" Lisa replied sheepishly.

Bert simply stood wide-eyed at Lisa's request. Lisa sighed.

"I know it's stupid, I'm stupid. Just for-forget I even said anything Bert. You can just go…" Lisa began to say in an embarrassed tone before Bert cutted in.

"Lisa! It's nothing like that. It's just… I was… thinking of asking you the same thing."

"You… you were?"

"Of course! You know that I would do anything for you. Even spend some time with you."

"Now then, shall I come zee in?" Bert asked in a cheesy French accent.

Lisa laughed a little. "Why of course monsieur Bert." Lisa replied back while doing a curtsy.

Bert chuckled and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked a little ways when suddenly he tripped over a lump in the carpet and crashed head on into Lisa, sending the two of them onto the bed, with Bert straight on top of Lisa.

Bert chuckled sheepishly a little while blushing. "Heh, heh, heh… oops… sorry."

Lisa giggled. "I don't mind. In fact, I actually like it."

"You know something" Bert replied in a relaxed tone. "I like it too."

Lisa reached her arm over and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Bert then felt, probably the best thing he felt in his whole life, the soft, warm lips of Lisa, connecting with his. The love and passion the two shared practically flowed right through their bodies, especially Bert's. Bert felt as if all time, reason and life had stopped their entire natural life cycle for just one moment, so that they could each enjoy one moment of bliss together and to hold each other in their arms. Protecting each other from the hidden terrors of the night.

Bert and Lisa eventually fell asleep with Lisa still in Bert's arms. The last thoughts Bert had before he drifted off into sub conscious, were the thoughts of how life would be, now that Lisa had fully told the truth about her fears. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could somehow get Lisa back to Deadman's cliff. To help put an end to her fears once and for all and to help her show that not all things of beauty have a dark side. Bert eventually stopped thinking of these things and just focused on the present situation. He was here, lying next to the one he loved and will always love and listening to her gentle heartbeat, beating away with each breath. Although he didn't know for sure, Bert had a pretty good feeling that after today, Lisa's heart would be beating fast for other reasons besides fear.

**Phew!!!! Finally done!**

**Sorry if it took a while to update, but I hope you did enjoy that chapter and found that it gave you a good old fashioned warm, fuzzy feeling. ^__^**

**I don't know when exactly I'll update next but I do promise to get working on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Until then: Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's part 5 to my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons.**

**Nightmares part 5**

The bright, majestic and golden sun ascended above the horizon and descended upon the Evergreen forest. Vanquishing the night and all its mysteriousness and replacing it with the bright and warming environment that many people knew before. Among the many objects the sun's rays shone upon, the most interesting, were two raccoon figures, sleeping together in a soft cozy bed. Wrapped in each other's firm yet gentle embrace.

Feeling the sun's rays shine upon his face, Bert Raccoon opened his dreary eyes and let out a huge yawn. He turned his head a little and saw Lisa, still sleeping soundly with her breathing gentle, and some of her head fur dangling in front of her face. Bert smiled, as he saw the sun's rays resting upon Lisa's face. Making the gray fur on her face glow as if it was alive, and making the black fur around her eyes shine and sparkle like a diamond. More than anything, Bert wished he could just stay here and watch his raccoon goddess slumber, but knowing that Bentley would eventually start to look for him after not showing up in his room last night, Bert eventually decided that it was best to get up now, instead of starting an awkward conversation involving him, Bentley and Lisa later.

Reaching over, Bert gently shook Lisa awake.

"Hey, rise and shine snoozy woozy." Bert called in a singsong voice.

Bert heard Lisa mumble something about it being too early before she opened her big sparkling blue eyes towards Bert.

Bert smiled. "Good morning honey." Bert joked before giving Lisa a quick kiss on the lips.

Lisa giggled a little before giving Bert a long passionate kiss. "Good morning… dear."

"Wow!" Bert chuckled. "What's that? Your special one of a kind wake up call?"

"You might say that." Lisa replied with a grin.

"Yeah well, we should get up now." Bert proclaimed. "If I know any better, Bentley's really going to want to know where I've been."

"Hmm… true." Lisa replied. " Alright, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed and you take care of Bentley, okay?"

Bert made a goofy grin. "Hey, anything you like."

Lisa chuckled before giving Bert a quick kiss on the lips and retreating into the washroom. Bert stretched his body out and began walking towards his room. As Bert got closer to his room, he saw that the door was closed and the light was still on.

"**So much for saving electricity." **Bert thought.

Bert slowly opened the door and found that it was dead quiet inside and the only sign of life was Bentley who had fallen fast asleep at his desk. Bert slowly began to make his way over when he suddenly stepped on a creaking floorboard, which filled the whole room with a creak.

"The answer's 3.2!" Bentley yelled as he awoke and nearly fell from his chair.

Bert laughed a little before Bentley turned his gaze over towards him.

"Bert! Where were you last night?" Bentley asked. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Was that before or after you fell asleep?" Bert replied asking with a smirk. "And for your information, I was seeing what was bothering Lisa. Remember?"

Bentley thought it over for a while before everything came back to him.

"Oh yeah right. So, what was Lisa upset about anyways?"

"Well apparently, when she was 7, she had this friend named Vanessa who took her to Deadman's cliff, where she tripped on a branch and nearly fell off the cliff."

"WHAT?!" Bentley asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, luckily they managed to pull her up and get her to safety, but from then on she was always a bit nervous about high places and she also told me that last week she had this nightmare about Deadman's cliff. I know it may not sound like a big deal, but she hadn't had that nightmare for years and she was pretty scared."

"So that explains why she left so early last night after we mentioned Deadman's cliff."

"Exactly!"

"So, what now?" Bentley asked.

"We're going to Deadman's cliff today to fly our planes, and we're bringing Lisa along with us."

"What?! Why? After what you told me, she's not gonna want to be 200 feet near that place!"

"I know, but after spending time with her last night, she's not so afraid anymore and this little trip will finally help eliminate her fears once and for all. After all, people have said that the best way to get over your fears is to face them head on."

"True." Bentley replied. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Bert exclaimed with a smile. "Now, I'm going to tell Lisa about the plan and then go get Cedric and see if he's ready."

Bert turned towards the door when he suddenly heard Bentley calling him.

"Hey Bert!"

"Yes?" Bert asked.

"When you were… spending time with Lisa last night, what exactly were you doing?"

Bert raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"Oh well, like… were you just talking to her? Were you watching some movies with her?"

A cheeky grin found its way onto Bentley's face. "Were you possibly making out and…"

"Bentley!" Bert cut in. "I'll let you know that I was just comforting her and maybe just holding her hand."

Bentley looked on skeptically. "Okay and… possibly hugging her and other things but that's not the point! The point is, is that she's better than before and I think this little trip will definitely help cure her fears."

"Alright, if you insist." Bentley replied.

Upon walking out of the room and into the hallway, Bert could have sworn that he heard Bentley say something along the lines of Bert and Lisa in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, but he put it out of his mind and continued walking towards Ralph and Melissa's room. Finding the door closed, Bert knocked on the door.

"Lisa?"

"Yes Bert?" Came Lisa's voice from the other side.

"Well, I… just wanted to say that…" Bert sighed. "Me and Bentley were thinking that it'd be a great idea if you came with us to Deadman's cliff today to help fly our planes."

There was dead silence before the door suddenly opened with Lisa dressed in her regular attire and a shocked look on her face.

"Bert…I…I mean…"

"I know it sounds really stupid and I bet you're still nervous and maybe even scared of the place but…" Bert began to ramble before Lisa cut in.

"No! No! It's nothing like that. It's just… I mean, I'm less scared about it after talking to you last night, but I'm still just a little nervous about…well…"

Bert stroked Lisa's paw gently. "Lisa I know you're still a little scared about the cliff. Hell, I'm a bit scared myself at the idea of taking you back there, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing this for you."

Lisa smiled a little. "Really?"

"Absolutely, I would do anything to see you smile. I just want you to see the bright side of the cliff, the side that's not about death and ghosts and such. I want you to see the side that defines beauty and wonder and not to mention, help you get over your fears. I know you think I'm totally out of my mind by taking you back to the place you once feared greatly, but I think it might help not only yourself but me as well."

Lisa's face brightened all together and she gave Bert a kiss on the nose.

"You're right Bert. Maybe it is time I should face my fears. I mean, I don't want it controlling my life or anything and besides I could maybe have a new place to hang out."

"That's the spirit!" Bert replied happily. "Now I'm going to go get Cedric and see if he's ready and then we'll go over to…uh… that place."

Lisa chuckled. "It's alright Bert you can say Deadman's cliff. I'm alright with that."

Bert chuckled and started heading down the stairs.

"Oh and Bert." Lisa called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Hey anytime." Bert gave a warm smile before heading down the stairs and out the door.

Lisa went back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Someday, I'm gonna marry that raccoon."

**Well, it may seem like the end of the story, but there's a lot more excitement to come. :) **

**Once again, many apologizes for not updating sooner. Curse that blasted schoolwork! I am however, planning the next chapter and I'm hoping to update in the next month or so.**

**Until then: Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's part 6 to my story. Sorry for the major delay and special thanks to Nicky4, Yuval Konsker and TurboJ for reviewing. **

**IMPORTANAT NOTE: This chapter contains one swear word.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons. (Otherwise, it'd be back on TV again)**

**Nightmares part 6**

"So, that's pretty much what happened."

Bert Raccoon had just finished telling Cedric, everything about Lisa and Deadman's cliff, just as the two of them were walking away from the Sneer residence. Needless to say, Cedric was completely stunned.

"Wow, no wonder she looked nervous." Cedric said.

"All say" Bert replied. "But I think taking her back there will help her out. You know that whole if you face your fears you'll get over them thing, right?"

"Yeah, I remember one time when pop had arachnophobia, when he read an article on how rich people are more likely to be bitten by spiders than poor people."

"So what'd ya do?" Bert asked.

"I told him a little white lie by saying that his smoking habits drove spiders away from him. From then on whenever he saw a spider, he'd simply walk right on by without a care in the world, or sometimes step on it if it was a really big one."

"Well that's one way to get rid of a fear." Bert joked.

"Yeah" Cedric chuckled a little. "But back to the point of you and Lisa, I definitely think that she'll feel much better when she goes back to the cliff. After all, you did talk to her about it, right?"

"Yeah and she seems pretty ok with it. Actually, I think she's handling this way better than expected." Bert replied with a smile.

"Well, Lisa is a pretty strong minded individual and other than this whole cliff thing, I haven't seen her scared about something… ever."

"Me too" Bert replied. "I swear by looking into her eyes, I saw fear, panic, an image of a scared little girl sitting on the floor, crying for her mommy and daddy. I know it sounds completely dumb, but when I looked into her eyes last night, that's what I saw."

The two of them stayed silent for a bit before Cedric spoke up.

"Well I think that after today, they'll be a whole new look in Lisa's eyes." Cedric gave a confident smile to which Bert smiled right back.

"Yeah, I think so too and besides, we get to fly our planes on probably the greatest launching site ever!"

Bert and Cedric both laughed at the joke and hurriedly continued on their way to the Raccoondominium.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Raccoondominium, Bentley Raccoon was just packing up the last of his things in his backpack, when he suddenly heard someone coming through the front door downstairs. Quickly, he hurried downstairs and saw Bert and Cedric sitting at the table, packing their things.

"I was wondering when you guys would get back." Bentley commented as he leaned against the wall.

Bert looked toward Bentley and gave a casual smile. "Yeah well, when you engage in conversations along the way, you tend to lose track of time and such things."

Bentley rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, so are you guys almost ready?"

"Almost" Bert replied, "I just gotta make sure we've got everything and I gotta make sure Lisa's ready too."

Bentley gave a heavy sigh. "I don't get why we have to bring all this junk along with us. We've got energy bars, water bottles, compasses, first aid kits, crossword puzzles, binoculars and even a flare gun. We're just gonna fly some freaking model planes."

"Safety first" Bert remarked. "Ya never know when something might go wrong, and besides, it's a bit of a walk to Deadman's cliff anyways, so I'm definitely sure we'll get hungry and thirsty along the way."

"Yeah and we certainly don't want to get lost around there at night either." Cedric implied as he zipped up his pack.

"Well… I guess" Bentley admitted. "But I still don't see why Lisa has to come. Girls never dig any of that whole outdoors thing. They're more concerned about stuff like what new shoes they're gonna buy next , or what hot new superstar they're gonna stalk, or if they've had their period ye…"

"BETNLEY SHUT UP!!!!" Bert roared as he slammed his fist on the table, making Cedric jump and Bentley very quiet.

Bert stayed silent for a while, taking in a few deep breathes, before he turned his gaze back to Bentley, who he noticed, was shaking all over and had a few tears rolling down his cheek. Slowly, Bert got up from his chair and kneeled down to Bentley's height.

Bert sighed before speaking in a much softer tone. "Bentley I…"

"No…I'm…sorry… Bert" Bentley choked out as more tears fell down his face. "I-I'm… so…s-s-sorry."

Bert gave a warm smile before he wiped more of Bentley's tears away.

"Bentley… your sister needs this trip more than ever. All her life she's kept this dark secret locked up and it's only now that she's decided to let it out. She needs all the support she can get."

Bentley looked up and smiled a little before Bert continued.

"She needs the support from all of us, Cedric, me and even you. You may not realize this right away Bentley, but your sister loves you. Sure she may not show it in the best ways or even say it out in public, but… all together, she loves you just as much as I love her. She's always been there to lend you a helping hand, and now, she needs you to lend a helping hand. So, what do ya say Bentley? Can you do this not just for me or the model planes, but for your sister?"

Bentley sniffled a little before he looked back towards Bert and gave him a hug.

"Alright Bert. I'll do it for her and you." Bentley whispered as he gave a smile.

Bert chuckled before he patted the top of Bentley's head.

"That's the spirit! Now I'm going to go see if Lisa's ready yet and then we'll get going."

Bert turned towards the stairs when he suddenly heard Bentley speak up.

"Oh and Bert…"

"Yes?" Bert asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier when I said all that stuff about girls liking this and all tha…"

"It's okay Bentley" Bert replied quickly. "I'm not mad at you, I just want you to know that not all girls are like that. Okay?"

"Okay" Bentley agreed.

Bert smiled before he continued his way up the stairs.

As Bert got to the top of the stairs, he saw that the door to Ralph and Melissa's room was once again, closed. Quietly, Bert walked over and knocked on the door.

"Lisa?" Bert called.

"Yes Bert?" He heard Lisa call back.

Bert rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… well… we're just gonna be going soon… I just thought you wanted to know."

"Oh no worries Bert! I'll be down in a moment." Lisa replied back in a surprisingly cheery tone.

Bert gave a light sigh and was just about to head back downstairs, when he suddenly heard Lisa call out again.

"Wait Bert!"

"Yes, Lisa?" Bert asked as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Well… is everything OK?"

Bert raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh well it's just that I thought I heard you shouting earlier. You sounded angry."

Bert immediately face palmed and groaned to himself.

"**Crap, I knew she was gonna say something about that." **Bert thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, that… it's nothing Lisa. Bentley was just going on with his computer talk mumbo jumbo and I was getting a little tired of it." Bert explained in his best casual voice.

There was a short silence before Lisa replied back, in a, "I don't quite believe you but I'll go along with it anyways," tone.

"Oh… ok then. Well, anyways I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Bert quietly, breathed a sigh of relief. "All righty then!"

At that moment, Bert ran down the stairs and grabbed his pack, much to the surprise of Cedric and Bentley.

"Hey what's the rush?" Bentley asked.

"It's Lisa, she's coming down soon." Bert panted as he made his way over to the fridge and grabbed an apple."

"Did she sound ok when she said it?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yeah, she sounded great!" Bert responded as he took a bite out of the apple. "In fact, I say she's looking forward to this trip just as much as we are.

Suddenly, a door upstairs opened and the boys began hearing footsteps coming towards the stairs.

"It's her!" Bentley gasped.

"Alright guys…" Bert whispered as he, Cedric and Bentley huddled close together. "Now even though we all know about this whole cliff fear thing, don't bring up anything about nightmares or cliff jumpers or death when we're on this trip. Got it?"

"Got it." Cedric and Bentley both said in unison

Bert then turned his gaze back towards the staircase, where he saw Lisa coming down with her backpack. As she came down, Bert saw that she wore a red tank top with blue stripes and a pair of silky pink shorts with little hearts on them. Bert also saw that she wore her regular pink tennis shoes and had her hair tied back with her regular pink scrunchie.

"**I always liked it when she wore pink." **Bert grinned to himself, to which Lisa took notice and chuckled.

"Geez Bert, you look like someone who just won the one billion dollar lottery."

"Huh? What?" Bert asked with his mind in a daze and his face in a lazy smile.

"You who, Bert." Bentley said as he waved his hand in front of Bert's face.

"Oh sorry Lisa!" Bert apologized as he snapped out of his daze. "My mind was somewhere else."

"I can tell." Lisa smirked. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Totally!" Bert exclaimed.

"We got all the materials and we each have our own backpacks." Cedric added in.

"Yeah and we got our planes too!" Bentley also added in.

"Great, so we're all set to go!" Lisa concluded.

"You bet!" Bert cheered as he and the others walked outside. "This is gonna be the best trip ever, and it all starts with motivation and one step."

At that exact moment, Bert tripped over a hidden rock in the path, and fell hard onto the ground. Making Lisa, Cedric and Bentley burst out laughing.

"Uhh, that doesn't count."

XXX

Before long, the 4 friends began their hike towards Deadman's Cliff. All of them had noticed that the day was remarkably beautiful. The sun was shining down with its golden rays, giving the area a nice toasty temperature. The birds were singing their own little song, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for any outdoor activity, or in Bert's case, helping a friend.

"How much farther is it to the cliff?" Bentley asked.

"Well according to the map, we've only gone about halfway. It's still quite a few miles away." Cedric replied.

"Well, why don't we rest here for a while, then we can get going again." Lisa suggested.

"Good idea." Bert agreed.

The 4 friends laid down their backpacks and sat down next to some trees. Bert was just about to take a quick nap, when he noticed Lisa's hands trembling. Quietly, and without anyone noticing, Bert made his way over to Lisa and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok, Lisa?" Bert asked.

"Oh yeah… I'm fine Bert." Lisa responded as she took a drink of water from her water bottle. "I'm just a little tired."

"Lisa I can tell when something's bothering you." Bert said as he gave Lisa a skeptical look. "You don't have to hide things from me, you can tell me anything."

"Well…" Lisa gave a deep sigh. "There is something bothering me… but I don't know if you'll believe it.

"Come on Lisa, I've made up way more crazier things than you'll ever know and I've always known you to be trustworthy. So, whatever you say, I'll believe."

"Well, alright." Lisa took a deep breath. "Well remember when I was telling you about that whole cliff incident years ago."

"Yeah" Bert replied.

"Well there was one little thing I left out…when I was heading to Deadman's cliff with Vanessa years ago, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. It was a feeling like something was wrong. Like something horrible was going to happen."

"So kinda like a sixth sense kinda thing." Bert suggested.

"Exactly! Anyways, back then, I just ignored the feeling and went on with Vanessa to the cliff. Now I know this doesn't sound like much, but just a few minutes ago when we started hiking uphill, that exact feeling came back."

Lisa began to shed a few tears. "I've tried so hard to go and face my fears, just like you want me to, and then all of a sudden this feeling comes along and basically tells me to just give up and go blow my brains out FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO SEE!"

By this point, Lisa was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, and Bert was emotionally torn apart. Just then, Cedric came around from the other side of the tree.

"Is everything ok Bert? Lisa?" Cedric asked.

Bert continued looking at Lisa for a while before turning his head back towards Cedric.

"Oh…uh…yeah everything's fine Cedric. Lisa's just a little stressed about how far we are from the cliff still."

Cedric raised an eyebrow and gave Bert and Lisa a sideways glance before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you say so."

Cedric then turned around and headed back behind the tree, when all of a sudden, he felt someone grab his arm and pulling him back. Cedric turned around and found it was Bert.

"Wait Cedric!" Bert cried as he continued holding onto Cedric's arm. "Can you do me a little favor?"

"Sure Bert. What is it?"

"Well…" Bert gave a deep sigh. "Can you and Bentley go and move a little ways away and give me and Lisa some private time. It's a private conversation kinda thing."

"No problem." Cedric then disappeared back behind the tree.

Bert gave a half smile before turning back towards Lisa, who by now had stopped crying, but still kept her face buried in her hands. Slowly, Bert reached over and gave Lisa a little tap on the shoulder, to which Lisa finally looked up and stared at Bert.

"Oh…god." Lisa groaned as she gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry about that Bert."

"Oh don't be!" Bert quickly replied. "Melissa and Ralph always said that crying could help a person feel better."

"I know, but still… I don't know if I can do this trip. That feeling in my stomach years ago told me that something awful was about to happen and it did. I was lucky enough to escape serious harm last time. But now, it's back."

Suddenly, Lisa wrapped her arms around Bert's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I don't even want to begin to think about what could happen this time." Lisa cried as she laid her head on Bert's chest. "I could actually end up badly hurt or even dead! Or even worse, I could lose you and…"

At that moment, Bert put his finger on Lisa's lips, before claiming them with his own.

"Lisa don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Feelings are just feelings. I know it may sound and feel like something horrible is gonna happen again, but really I think it could just be the butterflies in your stomach, from having to go and face this fear again and the fact that you haven't visited this place for years."

Lisa lifted her head from Bert's chest and gave a little smile.

"Maybe."

"It could very well be that, and as for me, your not gonna lose me either. I'll make sure that I'm always by your side."

"Really? You mean it Bert?" Lisa asked as her little smile grew into a bigger one.

"Absolutely! Like I said before, I'd do anything to see you smile. Even if that includes holding your hand all the way there or having my tail wrapped around yours."

Bert looked in Lisa's eyes and gave a warm smile. "I love you Lisa and I always will."

"And I love you Bert." Lisa replied as she too gave a warm smile. "Forever and ever."

The two raccoon's eyes closed and their faces became close and closer, until…

"Hey kissy and missy!" The unmistakable voice of Bentley called from right beside them. "Are you almost done?"

Bert and Lisa immediately opened their eyes and pulled away from each other.

"Bentley, what are you doing here?" Bert asked as he gave Bentley an annoyed glance. "You were supposed to wait with Cedric."

"And I was, but you guys were taking way too long, so I went over to see what was going on."

"You know it's not very nice to interrupt people when they're doing something **private** Bentley." Lisa commented as she gave Bentley a death glare.

"Whatever, let's get going. We still got quite a ways to go and we don't have all day! Bentley commanded as he went back towards Cedric.

Bert and Lisa both looked at each other and gave a playful sigh.

"Well we should get going." Lisa suggested as she and Bert stood up and stretched their legs.

"Yeah, Bentley's right about one thing, it is quite a ways away from the cliff and we certainly don't want to be around there when it gets dark."

Bert and Lisa strapped on their backpacks before meeting up again with Bentley and Cedric. Then, the 4 friends were once again off on their hike.

"**Note to self"** Bert thought to himself. **"Sometime later, "upgrade" Bentley's computer."**

**Yesssssssss! Finally finished! :)**

**Once again, I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time, but I thank you all for your patience and your wonderful reviews and I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am planning to update soon, so stay tuned!**

**Until then: Peace and I wish you all a very happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again! Here's part 7 to my story and I apologize for the big, or should I say, massive delay.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raccoons. **

**Nightmares part 7**

With the sun still shining in the sky, and the sense of adventure still in the air, the 4 friends continued on their way to Deadman's Cliff. For the majority of the way, since their small break by the trees, not much was said, except for small trivial things such as weather, basketball and even peanut butter.

Bert, however, was occasionally giving a sideways glance towards Lisa. Ever since their little talk by the trees, Bert felt that maybe Lisa could do this whole cliff trip after all. Yet the soft voice in his heart, told him to still keep an eye on her, in much a way, a father keeps an eye on a daughter when just starting to ride a two-wheeler. For most of the time that Bert looked over **(about 50 times)** he saw nothing unusual or eye opening. In fact Bert could see that Lisa looked very confident and even saw her skip a little in her step.

"_I guess she's alright,"_ Bert concluded in his head. _"But I'll still stick by her, I made a promise to her after all."_

Moreover, Lisa, was in fact, feeling much more confident and calm about Deadman's cliff, after Bert's little heart to heart talk by the trees. Yet she still had a feeling of dread deep down inside her. A feeling that told her that something horrible was about to happen, cliff or no cliff.

"_Why am I getting this feeling?"_Lisa thought bitterly to herself. _"I don't get it, I felt calm and relaxed by Bert, but then all of a sudden, as soon as we start walking again, that feeling comes back! It doesn't make any sen…"_

Lisa's train of worrisome thoughts was suddenly interrupted by something moving over her tail. Lisa turned her head and saw Bert's tail wrapped around her tail, while Bert gave a sly grin. Lisa quickly turned her head back around and blushed a deep crimson red.

"_Oh, damn him"_Lisa now thought playfully to herself. _"How does he know that I'm worrying? It's like he's feeling vibes off me or he senses it, or something! _

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, after about 10 more minutes, Bert and everyone else, started to see Deadman's cliff in the distance.

"There it is!" Bert exclaimed.

"Deadman's cliff!" Bentley yelled excitedly.

"One of the highest points in the Evergreen forest!" Cedric added in.

"It's… really… something." Lisa quietly remarked as her tail and head drifted off to the side.

"Well come on time's a wasting!" Bentley commanded impatiently as he ran ahead towards the cliff.

"Wait Bentley!" Cedric called as he ran after him. "You don't quite know the way! You could easily get lost or fall or lose a limb and it'll be on your head!"

Bert and Lisa just rolled their eyes and continued heading towards Deadman's cliff. Only now they changed their movements from a walk, to a jog.

"Oh boy! We're almost there!" Bert exclaimed between breaths.

"Yeah… almost." Lisa replied almost silently as she looked up towards the cliff.

"I can't wait to see how these babies fly! I'm betting mine will be the best! It's got the happy go lucky, Bert Ace Pilot touch!" Bert cheered as he became lost in his own little fantasy.

Lisa looked towards Bert and giggled to herself. _"And they say teenage girls are a mystery."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Bert, Lisa, Bentley and Cedric arrived at the bottom of Deadman's cliff and started to walk upwards towards the cliff's sky breaking point. As they walked more and more towards the top, Bert began to notice Lisa's face turning a deathly white and her eyes becoming wide with terror, as he noticed her gaze falling upon the ground below.

"Umm… Lisa?" Bert asked. "Are you alright? I mean…"

Lisa took a small gulp before looking back at Bert.

"O-o-oh y-yeah everything's f-f-fine." Lisa replied in a broken stutter. "Why w-wouldn't I b-b-be?"

"Well first of all," Bert began casually with a laugh. "Your sounding like porky pig's brother in law on a bad day and two, I can see your hands shaking."

Lisa looked down and saw that her hands were indeed shaking again.

"_That's weird. How come I didn't notice that before?" _Lisa thought to herself.

Bert sighed. "Look, Lisa I know this way more scarier now that were practically here, but you gotta get past your fear. You gotta fight it!"

"I know, but how?" Lisa asked sounding a little defeated.

Bert thought it over for a moment before he thought of something. "Well there is this one way that usually works for Ralph when he's faced with his fear of clowns."

"Ralph has a fear of clowns?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something to do with balloons and Stephen King, but that's not the point! The point is, that when Ralph's feeling really scared by them, he just closes his eyes, takes a few deep breathes and goes to his happy place."

"You mean that little spot in your mind, you escape to?"

"Exactly!" Bert replied. " But, It's just an idea. I mean, it usually works for him and I thought that it could help for you.

"Well it's worth a shot." Lisa closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Did ya find it?" Bert asked after a few moments of silence.

Lisa remained silent for a bit before opening her eyes and giving a smile.

"Yep got it." Lisa confirmed.

"Good" Bert turned back towards the cliff and started walking back up, when all of a sudden, he felt something grab him by the shoulders, turning him back around, before feeling the all too familiar warm lips upon his. Bert stared up to see that it was Lisa, giving a sly grin.

"Wow, that was great! But just out of curiosity, what was that for?" Bert asked raising a furry brow.

"Well, you told me to find my happy place and I did and it's being here with you."

Bert chuckled and gave Lisa another passionate kiss to which Lisa happily returned.

"Come on. Those planes aren't gonna fly themselves now, are they?" Lisa asked as she started to jog forward towards the top.

"No they certainly won't." Bert replied and smiled to himself before catching up to Lisa.

But unknown to Bert, Lisa, Bentley and Cedric, a hooded figure stood on the top of the cliff, looking down at them. The figure gave an evil grin before retreating back into the trees and pulling out her walkie-talkie.

"Badger base come in. This is eagle eye over." The figure quietly called into the machine.

There was a short silence on the other end before a deep, dark and sinister voice answered.

"This is Badger base. What's your status? Over."

"It looks as if we have some unexpected visitors heading our way." The figure noted.

"I see. How many are there?" The voice asked.

"There are four of them, three raccoons and some weird pink looking dude." The figure replied.

"Do you know why they're here exactly?"

"No, but I think I overheard them say that they were flying some model planes of some sorts."

"I see, well… just keep them busy until I get there, understood?" The voice asked.

"Yes, master." The figure replied with a strange smile appearing on her face.

"Oh and one more thing, no lethal force whatsoever until me and the others get there. I want them alive and breathing. If you so much as cut their ears off, I'll rip out your heart and lungs with my own bare hands and shove them down your throat! You got that?" The voice asked in a threating tone.

The figure sighed. "Yes sir."

"Good, I'll be over there momentarily. Badger base, over and out." The voice warned before cutting off from contact.

The hooded figure sighed and turned off her walkie-talkie before putting it back into her jeans pocket.

"God, he's such an asshole sometimes." The hooded figure growled as she clenched her fists and teeth together.

Suddenly, she heard four voices approaching the top of the cliff. The hooded figure peered out from behind a large bush and saw that it was the three raccoons and the pink four eyed man. The figure quietly sunk back behind the bush and pulled out a very large handgun.

"Well, looks like we meet again, Lisa." The hooded figure noted evilly to herself as she loaded the gun. "And by the looks of it, I can see that your boyfriend's gonna suffer too."

**Okay, words cannot describe how sorry I am for the _very_ late update, but I have had a huge case of writer's block sweeping over me as well as other events such as exams and work and vacations, which have kept me away from my writing. But I once again thank all of you for your patience and I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am planning, and hoping, to get the next chapter up in about a month or so. So stay tuned!**

**Until then: Peace!**


End file.
